Meant to live
by ShylaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione has 2 kids, Sarina and Andrew, and they want to know who their father is. But one night Sarina and Andrew get kidnapped. Who will help? R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Only this plot.

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I'm putting my second story up. My first story 'At the beginning' will not have new chapters anytime soon. They might come out on Saturday or Sunday. So keep a watch out for them. Well, anyway. Please enjoy this story then tell me what you think of it. READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was cooking dinner for her and her 2 children who were twins, Sarina and Andrew. Sarina had light blond hair that went to her elbows, light blue/grey eyes and was only 8 years old. Andrew was the same but he had short blond hair and he was also 8 years old.

"Mum? When's supper?" whined Sarina.

"Soon, Honey. Why don't you go find Andrew and go wash your hands" Hermione smiled sweetly. So Sarina went to go tell her brother that they had to wash their hands before supper. Hermione began setting the table while the kids washed their hands and then she put the supper on the table, which was bubble and squeak( A/N: Bubble and Squeak is really good, I love it). After about 2 minutes Sarina and Andrew came downstairs and sat down at the table. While they were eating Andrew asked Hermione a question that she dreaded the most.

"Mom, whose our father?" Hermione dropped her fork and looked at Andrew. Andrew and Sarina were both asking Hermione ever since they were 5 years old. She remembered that night when Andrew and Sarina were conceived. It was the most wonderful night of her life. She came back to life when Andrew clapped his hands.

"Umm…Andrew. I thought I told you not to ask me that question" answered Hermione trying not to loose her temper.

"But mom. Sarina and I should know who are our father is. Don't you think?" asked Andrew while putting his hand through his blond hair.

"Yes, you guys should know. But not right now. So how about we finish…." started Hermione but she couldn't finish her sentence because Andrew interrupted her.

"NO" yelled Andrew and he pushed back his chair and stomped to his room. She was astonish by her sons temper, so she tried Sarina.

"Sarina?" asked Hermione but Sarina did the same thing as her brother.

'_They're just like there father' _Hermione thought while clearing the table. After clearing the table and cleaning the dishes, Hermione went into the den to read for a little while. At 10:00 Hermione decided to go to bed. But before she could go to bed there was a crash and then a scream coming from Sarina's and Andrew's room. Hermione ran out of her room and into her childrens room. When she got there she found the room empty.

"Andrew? Sarina? Okay. You can come out now" stuttered a scared Hermione. (A/N: Hey wouldn't you be if your children got kidnapped?) When nobody answered she started to shake and looked around. But she couldn't find them. She ran down to the kitchen and saw her owl in her cage.

"Jack. Take this letter to….Draco Malfoy. Quick." So Jack took off with her letter. The letter read:

_Draco,_

_I know that we haven't talk since I told you that you had a son and daughter. That was in the middle of 7th year. Well, I have some bad news. No, wait. I have horrible news. Sarina and Andrew are, well, how can I put this, missing. They just disappeared or worse kidnapped. What I'm asking is that can you help me. I understand if you don't want to._

_Hermione or Maya XOXO_

Hermione then went to her room crying. She got into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Well, there you have it. This is just the first chapter. If you liked it I'll write more. Anyway, you know what to do. Also can you give me ideas for my other story. I'm kinda stuck. Also please tell me who the kidnapper should be and if I like your choice, you can be in my story. All you have to do is just give me your name or a made-up name and I'll put you in the story. If you tell me who the kidnapper is, that is.

ShylaMalfoy


	2. Help me

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot, Sarina and Andrew.

Thank you for the reviews. I still need more so I can choose who can be in my story. Anyway there is no more "At the Beginning" chapters. But I do have a new story called "Chasing Temptation", so look out for that one.

Chapter 2

Draco woke up to a sound that was coming from his window. He got up and walked over to his window to open it up and a snowy white owl came in. (A/N: No, it's not Hedwig. It's Jack) The owl drop the letter on his bed and flew to the night stand. Draco opened the letter and read it. After he was done he was shaking.

'_Someone stole his fucking kids. God, Hermione must be depressed. Well, she can't keep me away from them any longer' _he thought while walking over to his desk. He picked up a quill and began to write to Hermione. After he was done he read it over. It read:

_Maya,_

_It's good to hear from you. I hope you are doing well and not trying to kill yourself. Are you sure that they were kidnapped? Have you checked everywhere? God. When I get my hands on the kidnapper I'll kill him or her. Yes, of course I will help you try to find them. They're my son and daughter too. Not just yours. I'll be there soon. So please don't do any drastic._

_Draco XOXO_

He thought it was good. So he went over to Jack and tied the letter on his leg. After Draco was done that Jack took off. Draco went over to his bathroom and started getting ready.

Back at Hermione

Hermione was just getting dressed when Jack flew in the window.

"Hey, Jack. Back so soon. I see that you have the letter. Good." She walked over to Jack and took off the letter and gave him a treat. Hermione opened the letter and read it. After she read it she started to cry again. It's true that she kept Sarina and Andrew from seeing Draco. She thought that Sarina and Andrew will like Draco more then they like her. She thought that was stupid but she had her reasons. She didn't know when Draco was coming over, so she sat down in the den and started to read a book. After she read the first line she couldn't read anymore. She missed her kids so much. God when she gets to know who the kidnapper is she'll also kill them. She was woke out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. There stood……………………….

Sorry for the short story. Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me who the kidnapper should be.

ShylaMalfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Sorry for the long wait. Well, I'm back. My other story 'At the beginning' is no more, I'm not continuing it. Sorry for the inconvinience. Thank you for the reviews. I've decided the kidnapper should be Victor Krum.

Chapter 3

There stood Draco wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that showed his muscles, his blonde hair didn't have gel in it.

"Hello Draco. Come in" Hermione said politely while stepping back to let Draco in. Draco stepped in and walked to the couch.

"Hello Hermione. Long time. How are you holding up?" asked Draco while sitting down.

"I'm doing the best I can, I just need to find our kids or I'm going to go mental," answered Hermione while sitting across form him.

"So do you have any idea on who took our kids?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head no and looked at Draco, but he was looking at the picture on top of the fireplace.

"Is that our kids?" Draco asked while getting up and walking over to the picture.

"Yes. They look just like you." replied Hermione. Draco kept on looking at the picture.

"You can keep the picture if you want. I have more around the house anyway" Hermione said after a while.

"Thanks" Draco whispered while taking the picture out of the frame.

"Can I see the kids room?" asked Draco.

"Sure. Follow me."

Hermione walked up the stairs and Draco followed. When the got upstairs Hermione turned to her left and opened the door. Hermione walked in and went to sit on Sarina's bed. Draco came in right after Hermione.

"This is the kids room." Hermione said. Draco walked around the room until he stopped at a bookshelf full of books. (A/N:Duh)

"Whoa. Who reads these?" Draco asked while picking up one.

"Hogwarts: A History. Are these Sarina's?" asked Draco while putting the book back.

"Yes. She loves to read, just like me. Andrew is just like you though. He wants to play quidditch when he goes to Hogwarts" Hermione replied while holding Sarina's teddy bear. Draco could tell that Hermione was trying to hold back her tears, but she did anyway.

"Oh Draco. What if we don't find them? I can't even think what will happened. How can you just be calm about this?" Hemione cried. Draco walked over to her and hugged her. Hermione hugged back.

"I'm so sorry for not letting you see you kids." cried Hermione.

"It's okay. Shh. To tell you the truth. I do feel like crying. But I can't." They just kept on hugging until Draco looked over onto Andrew's side of the room. He saw a black cloak that was way to big for Andrew. He let go of Hermione and walked over to it. He then picked it up.

"Hermione? Is this yours?" Draco asked while holding it up for her. Hermione looked at it and shook her head.

"No. I wonder who it is?" Hermione got up and walked over to Draco. Hermione wondered how come she hadn't seen it before. Hermione took the coat from Draco and looked it over. While she did that a letter fell out. She picked it up and read it out aloud. It said:

_Hermione,_

_If you want to see your kids again. Then you will come to my manor in Bulgaria by yourself. If you bring anyone else your kids will get killed. See you soon._

_Viktor Krum_

"Why the bloody hell did he kidnapped our kids. When I get my hands on him he's dead" yelled Draco in anger, while ripping up the letter.

"Draco, I need you to come with me. I need you there, I don't know what he'll do if you're not there," replied Hermione while walking out of the room to go back downstairs.

"But I can't" answered Draco.

"Of course you can. I have Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry gave it to me since he didn't want it no more. Even though I told him no cause since his dad gave it to him, he still gave it to me. So you will wear that when I go."

"Okay" Draco replied.

"Here. Why don't you wear this black coat and here is the invisibility cloak," said Hermione while walking over to the couch to sit.

"Well, if your sure?" asked Draco.

"Of course. Now where did I put my wand. Oh here it is," replied Hermione.

"Okay."

"Well, lets go then. Put on the invisibility cloak now so he won't see you," said Hermione while getting the floo powder. Draco nodded his head and he put on the invisibility cloak. Hermione then came back and went in the fireplace.

"KRUM MANOR," yelled Hermione. Soon after Draco followed.

Sorry for the long wait. Bad? Good? Please tell me. It's not my best but it will be better in later chapters. Well anyway, please review.

ShylaMalfoy


	4. Krum Manor

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 4

When Hermione and Draco landed in Krum's fireplace, Hermione got up and yelled Hello out, while Draco just stood at the side line. A few minutes later Victor Krum came in holding both of her kids.

'Well look like you came and I see you don't have anyone with you. Good. You'll get your filthy kids later. But right know follow me. I want you to do me a personal favour. And I have a feeling you're not going to like it." Victor explained in menacing voice.

He grabbed Hermione and dragged her to his room. But before he did that he threw the kids into the next room. Andrew and Sarina were screaming and yelling the same as Hermione. Victor slammed the door shut and then he turned to Hermione.

"Silenco. Now Hermione please keep quite. Or you will _not _see your children ever again. You should have never went off with Malfoy. You should've went with me, I could've taken care of you better then Malfoy."

He dragged Hermione into his room and through her on his bed. What Victor didn't know was that Malfoy slipped into his room also.

"Ok Hermione, I'll let you have your god damn kids back if you leave that pathetic Malfoy and become my wife. If not you don't get your kids back and I'll just have to beat you up until you change your descion," explained Krum. He lifted up his fist and started beating on Hermione. Hermione started hitting him back but he was stronger then her. Hermione's vision was becoming blurring but then she felt Krum being thrown off of her. Before she passed out she saw Draco's face above her.

Please review. Bad? Good? I think I'm loosing my touch. Please review. So sorry it's so short. Can you guys give me any suggestions.

ShylaMalfoy


	5. AN

Hey I'm back! Long time no see. It has been almost a year since I wrote a chapter for my fanfics.

I'm sorry to say I won't be finishing my stories. But I will make an exception if people still want me to write them.

Just to let you know that if I do plan on doing that is that you won't be getting an update for awhile. Since I'm going to England for a month.

Please review

ShylaMalfoy


End file.
